A Little Piece Of Heaven (Rivamika)
by MelancholyKeys
Summary: A regular day in the Scouting Legion, except for Mikasa after a encounter with her captain and situations are made and undisclosed desires are shown to one another, indulging in one another's hidden selves. You can find this on Wattpad (updates more frequent there) Acc: MelancholyKeys


A/N; Just note that ages are slightly different, Levi is around 25-30 and Mikasa is 17.

WARNING - Mature content ahead!

.oO0Oo.

Evening had set in, he could tell from the decline in temperature, the way the sun had slowly started to descend and produce it's brilliant shades of colours, he had been sitting here since training, filling in forms and reports.

 _Knock...knock...knock..._

"Come in" Not bothering to look up from his papers scattered on his desk, he already knew who walked in, who placed the china teacup on his desk, who poured the jasmine from the pot that left its aroma waft throughout the room, it was the same person who's been doing it since he had saved Jaeger from the Female Titan and consequently, injuring his ankle in the process.

And that was nearly two weeks ago.

"Ackerman" He addressed to the soldier who stood before his desk.

"Captain" she saluted, her face impassive as always and hidden behind that wretched scarf.

She sat herself down on the wooden chair opposite Levi, grabbing a pen and one of the forms, quickly reading it through and signing them. In the duration of these weeks, she made a habit of helping her Heichou with his work, seeing how some days he would be drowning in it. He never admitted it but he was grateful for it, he had more time to clean and train the brats.

Deep down, he enjoyed their silent moments of work - like this one. Where the only sound would be their light breathing and the _sesh_ of their pens, it was almost calming.

Almost.

Tension still hung in the air after what had transpired a few days ago. She was no longer relaxed in his presence like she had been before.

 _Steady was the cup of black tea in her hands._

 _Mikasa was quickly striding to her corporals office, having already being late with her survey report from the day prior. It was very unlike her but Eren had gotten sick while she was away and as soon as she got back she spent almost all her time making sure he was comfortable, despite his protests._

 _So when she woke up this morning remembering her report and that she forgot to go to the captain last night she cursed to herself and quickly got ready._

 _Reaching the door to his office, she snaps out of her musings, her hand rapped against the door._

 _Silence._

 _One... two... three... four..._

 _She announced herself but still no answer came from the other side._

 _Mikasa contemplated whether or not she should just walk in, although she might get scolded with more chores for entering without permission, but then again he might not even be in since it was only past five in the morning. In the end she decided to take her chances and reached out her hand to slowly open the door, feeling a bit of hesitation when she found the door unlocked._

 _Very unusual._

 _Pushing lightly, it opened to show an unexpected sight._

 _There slouched, her captain on his chair - sleeping. His hair a mess, ivory strands covering his face and frayed in every direction, his jacket wrinkled and cravat crooked whereas it was always neat and pressed to perfection. His desk was the same - papers scattered on every inch, some water droplets staining the wood and a overturned cup from where his feet rested on top. An arm draped over his chest and the other dangling off the side of the arm rest._

 _It was, to say the very least, worrying._

 _Levi Heichou is never this untidy or dirty, with this midget everything has a place and every place is spotless. Not... this. This picture before her is not right. But at least he is getting a bit of sleep. There has been more than one occasion where Mikasa had seen him up late at night signing paper work, and it showed because of the bags. The dark circles around his eyes. And it always made Mikasa question how he could function in the day, killing off titans, training the cadets too and still have to do paperwork._

 _And for a split second - concern shadowed her eyes, but she caught herself in the act and steeled her face to a neutral. Emotionless. She slowly strided to the desk opposite a large window - showing the early sun peeking out behind blankets of clouds - placing her report on his desk, she felt a sudden urge to clean it up a bit._

 _It must be from spending so much time with the clean-freak,_ _Mikasa thought to herself as she neatly stacked the papers and files, proceeding to wipe up the stains and picking up the cup._

 _She doesn't know exactly why she was doing this, or more specifically, leaving her captain to obtain much needed rest. She could've easily woke him up and have avoided the extra work and go on with her day. But she didn't. The thought of waking him up was in the far corner of her mind, her body moving on its own accord._

 _Soon the desk was immaculately clean, everything in order._

 _Just how he likes it._

 _Wait..._

 _Realizing her sort-of situation, a light blush painted her cheeks._

 _Just get out of here Mikasa,_ _she told herself._

 _Quietly, she sneaked out his office making sure to not make any loud sounds when she closed the door behind her. Heading back to her barracks, she had to take a deep breathes to steady her mind that was raging with questions as to why she did what she did? Why she didn't wake Levi up? Why she felt an urge to clean for him? Most of all why she would blush at the thought of doing something her corporal liked done?_

.oO0Oo. (Still in flashback)

 _Breakfast came pretty slowly, Mikasa spending the wait in her room contemplating the recent events - if you can even call it that. Once she fetched her tray of food, she headed to the table where her friends were sitting. Setting herself down next to Armin at the end of the table, she noted that Eren wasn't there yet._

 _"Good Morning Mikasa" Armin greeted her with a smile._

 _"Morning Armin" She inclined her head towards him, returning the small smile._

 _Sasha, Connie, Jean, Krista and Ymir all gave a quick 'good morning' and returned to their conversations amongst one another, all except Jean of course, his greeting had a heavy blush and stutters in it, his gaze fixated on her while she talked to her best friend._

 _"Did you sleep well Mikasa?" Armin asked softly._

 _"Fine, thank you" She answered dismissively._

 _Sensing that she wasn't really focused on continuing the small talk, Armin looked at his food - or what was supposed to be food but really was just slosh and a bread roll - and informed her that Eren had to start experiments very early that morning with Squad leader Hanji and had to skip breakfast._

 _Mikasa's eyes creased slightly in irritation because recently Eren had been doing experiments non-stop with the maniac, he barely got a full day off to just kick-back and relax_ _or even just get a full nights rest. You can imagine what she must be feeling for Hanji._

 _"Oh" was all she said in return._

 _The two cadets continued their breakfast in silence while the rest stuck to each other. Mikasa noticed as she took her tray to the trash that Captain Levi had not yet joined the others in the cafeteria, not that she cared._

 _...or so she told herself._

 _Heading out the large room filled with soldiers, she unconsciously walked down a familiar corridor, getting closer and closer, her heart beating erratically for a reason she does not know the answer too. She stands outside the door now. Her fist lightly knocking it three times._

 _..._

 _..."Sir?" Worry started to set in now..._

 _"Sir?" Her ear was nearly pressed against the door to try and hear any movements on the other side._

 _10 seconds passed and still nothing. And like her previous actions, reasons unknown to her would explain why panic was overcoming her. Mikasa's eyes grew wider the more seconds passed until she couldn't stop herself from reaching for the door handle and turning._

 _Or at least tried to, it was locked._

 _"Tch, what the hell are you doing breaking into my office brat?"_

 _Scared shitless, Mikasa gasped and quickly turned to face the one who has been constantly making her do and think things on impulsion._

 _Yes. The Mikasa Ackermen, the one worth a hundred soldiers, was scared shitless. By her captain. And captain Levi no less, who she despises. Or so she thought she did until recent events._

 _Frozen and eyes wide with surprise, Mikasa just stared all the while Levi was quickly becoming irritated._

 _"Do I have to ask you again or take you to the infirmary?" He deadpanned_

 _Blinking out of her reverie, Mikasa painted her stoic face on again and saluted._

 _"I'm sorry Heichou, I'm fine, I just wanted to make sure everythings... a-alright." Mentally cursing herself for stuttering in front of him._

 _He raised an eyebrow, and something flashed through his eyes, she's not sure what but something._

 _"Follow me." he commanded as he turned around and flicked his wrist to indicate._

 _Her head turned to watch him go down the corridor only to see him stop halfway, "Do I have to drag you myself brat?"_

 _Seeing her quickly pace up to him, he continued._

 _"May I ask where we're going sir?" She had a slight hesitation laced underneath that cold exterior._

 _"To the infirmary."_

 _"...Why sir?" She was confused, she had said she was fine... maybe he's ankle was giving a few problems_ _?_

 _"You're running a fever"_

 _Halting in her stead, Mikasa turned to him with a stern facade._

 _"No I'm not, I feel fine"_

 _"I say otherwise" Levi stopped and turned to her as well,_

 _"Why is tha-" Cutting her off with the answer of,_

 _"You're flushed, dazing off, you got frightened because of me and if I didn't imagine things which I doubt I would, it sounded like you were worried about me. Now I would say that's rather unusual for you Ackermen, since you hate my guts."_ _He dragged out the last part_

 _Mikasa was shocked to say the least, and she had hoped her scarf would hide the blush that's intensifying. But to no avail._

 _"If you're not sick as you say you aren't, then why are you blushing? Mhm Ackermen?" He slowly strided towards her, small smirk playing on his lips, "were you actually worried about me?"_

 _Mikasa opened her mouth to say something but it was like her vocal chords just shut down, making her look even worse in the situation. She had no idea what he was doing to her but she was stuck between choosing if she wants it to stop or see where it goes._

 _The_ _latter_

 _So she just kept quiet until he spoke again._

 _"Why?"_

 _He was dangerously close to her now, to the point where she could smell him. And he smelt... good, unsurprisingly since the man probably takes a bath every hour. Mikasa still kept a straight face but her heart was betraying how calm she seemed._

 _Taking a deep breath,_

 _"I... I don't know sir..." She answered truthfully._

 _He stood still for what felt like years but was really just fifteen seconds before he moved again, bringing his lips close to her ear,_

 _"What a shame," He whispered, "but maybe you'll find out soon enough"_

 _Her head was racing with thoughts and emotions,_ _mainly confusion and a hint of excitement from the very very little bit of suggestiveness in his tone._

 _Turning back around, Levi continued walking to their original destination, him flicking his wrist again which Mikasa guessed was to say_ _she still had to follow._

 _They both lept quiet for the rest of the walk to Hanji's office, who Mikasa then rolled her eyes which the corporal caught from the corner of his eye._

 _"Tch"_

 _"_ _I told you I wasn't sick"_

 _Annoyance laced in the statement._

 _"I'm not convinced, shitty-glasses can be sure"_

 _Huffing, she continued to follow the raven._

 _Although she was a bit indignant about it for obvious reasons... actually no they are not obvious but she just has better things to do then go for an unwanted and unnecessary check-up with the crazy scientist._

 _Reaching the door, he didn't even bother knocking and just barged in without any announcement, only,_

 _"Four eyes!"_

 _"Yesss?!" The owner of that creepy voice spoke slowly behind them with gleaming eyes._

 _Creepy, Mikasa thought to herself._

 _"Ackerman is running a fever."_

 _Like a bolt of lightning, the scientist was standing in front of her with a notepad, and immediately got into it._

" _Any headaches?"_

 _Head shake_

 _"Loss of appetite?"_

 _Another_

 _"Sweating?"_

 _And another._

 _All the while she was joting her answers on the pad._

 _After a few minutes of Hanji checking her out._

 _"What the hell do you mean she's not sick, shitty-glasses?"_

 _"Well Levi, she doesn't have any of the symptoms_ _or anything, she's completely fine!" She answered enthusiastically._

 _"What did I say?" Mikasa muttered under her breath hoping no one would hear but it seems Levi has super sonic hearing._

 _Glaring at the girl with a I-heard-that-shitty-you-brat look which led Mikasa to let breathe out a puff of air in irritation._

 _This whole ordeal was really working on both Mikasa's and Levi's nerves because well... it was a waste of time._

 _And secretly, the corporal knew what was up but went with this just to spite her in some way because he finds the gleam of anger in her black orbs beautiful and intriguing._

 _There are other small things he's noticed about her but Levi would rather not dive into those thoughts at the moment._

 _Walking out of Hanji's office, they each turned towards their own destinations which happened to be in the same direction._

 _The training room._

 _Dun dun duuuuuunnn (A/N; sorry, I had too!)_

 _Realizing their "predicament" - as Mikasa likes to think it is - she continued on, she was not one to be the first to back out. But neither was Levi and both parties knew this._

 _Reaching the room and opening the door, she was relieved to find it empty._

 _Walking to the punching bag, she readied her stance only to be stopped by a voice that travelled across the room._

 _"That piece of shit will do nothing to help - spar with me Ackerman." It was more of a command than a request which she seethed at._

 _"Fine"_

 _Mikasa walked towards him, who was already standing on the mat waiting for her. Taking up her stance, she waited for him to attack but it never came, it felt like they were glaring into each others's eyes forever before she got fed up and threw the first punch which he blocked immediately._

 _And that's how it went for the next few minutes - she would attack with punches and kicks and he would block or dodge the throws like lightning. Mikasa could see he hadn't even broke a sweat yet and here she was tiring out already, her hits becoming a bit sloppy and her aim slightly off. It wasn't long before he had her back pinned against his chest, her chest heaving. Levi had his arm locked around her neck in a tight hold that she couldn't budge. Relaxing, she gave up._

 _"Giving up already? I thought you were stronger than this Ackerman, guess I was wrong."_

 _He tilted his head into the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply, his senses filling itself with her scent. Mikasa could feel his breaths on her skin, a blush climbing it's way to her cheeks, she was glad that he couldn't see it. Or so she thought. In his peripherals, Levi could see the redness on her cheeks, could sense it was there._

 _"But I'm never wrong," He released her and walked away, "So fight me"_

 _Levi leaned his head to her direction._

 _"Properly"_

 _It was like a switch went off in her subconscious because suddenly she charged for him and flew her fists towards the dodging corporal, him barely missing it. Mikasa used all her power to get a single hit on the shorty in front of her, and she got it. Levi threw a strong kick her way, she ducking under and using the time he took to finish it, to swing her leg out intending to knock him off balance._

 _He stumbled. She moved, she knocked him to the ground, straddling him with her hands holding his in place._

 _"Was that proper enough for you, sir?"_

 _The midget underneath her was wide-eyed with surprise and admiration. He was surprisingly breathless, her sudden beauty intoxicating. Mikasa's eyes were gleaming with a fire he only saw once in all his time working with her, and he wanted to see more of it._

 _He responded in a whisper, "No" and the shine returned, the fire inside her saved from the dying ashes of her emotions. But before she could do anything further to beat him, Levi took her by surprise and flipped her over, with him on top and holding her wrists. Mikasa struggled against his body against hers but it was useless and she knew it, so she stopped and glared at him with what would usually send most people running or cowering under it. But he's not most people._

 _Unconsciously his head lowered slowly till there was only a few inches separating their faces, the feel of the others light breaths against their faces. A blush spread across Mikasa's cheeks the more they kept eye contact, that made Levi's heart skip a beat. A few more minutes passed before Levi lost his self-control briefly._

 _Levi slowly, painfully moved to close the gap. His lips connected to the soft skin of her neck, all the while Mikasa let out a gasp and quiet moans the more he continued with his featherlight kisses, the nibbles on her ear lobe. She withered underneath him, his free hand caressing up and down her thigh. Although he never traced his lips to hers._

 _"...Levi..." She moaned his name, but it seemed to have the opposite reaction of what she wanted. Needed._

 _Levi's eyes snapped open, his control entering his lust-filled mind. His hand stopped his teasing, his head pulling away, his conscience taking over. Sensing something different in the air around her, Mikasa opened her eyes to see his slow retreating, felt how his hand released the grip_ _around hers, she searched in his eyes and face what was going on. But that was nearly impossible considering it's Levi, the one who hid his emotions behind a wall the size of Rose and Sina._

 _His eyes refused to meet hers as they both sat up. It stayed like that for a while, neither knowing what to do, before Levi stood up in a flash and turned towards the exit. Mikasa stared in wonder and confusions when he forced two words out his lips._

 _"I'm sorry"_

 _And he was gone._

 _Mikasa tried to suppress the longing for him, the butterflies in her chest, the pounding of her heart against her rib cage and the warmth spreading throughout her body. She failed, so she sat there for the remainder of the day, contemplating and going over everything that had happened till she was woken up from her state by Eren calling her to dinner. Surprised that she had spent such a long time thinking about it worried her because it meant she was bothered by it, and she shouldn't be, she should move on and know that it won't happen again. But she wants it too happen again._

.o0O0o.

They spent the next 4 hours of each others company in silence, whether it was an awkward or comfortable one, neither party could tell. The silence was broken when she spoke out softly.

"Why?"

Levi looked up to see her slouched on the chair. "Why what?" He already knew what but he didn't want to say it, afraid it might destroy what ever relationship they have. He was worried everything would go to shambles, all because of his foolish actions. Honest actions. Levi can't deny that he feels some sort of attraction or lust towards her, how can you not? Mikasa is beautiful, her cold eyes that could make the devil flee, but her smile that makes the winter warm, her dark ebony hair that frames her angelic face, her body that is curved in all the right places. How she soars with grace but a hint deadliness when in 3DMG and slicing the flesh of a monstrous titan.

 _Shit,_ he thought, knowing his musings are treading dangerous waters.

"Why did you do what you did a few days ago?" She sent an cold look his way, but then looked down and said in a whisper even he could barely hear yet still did, "Why did you leave..."

His eyes widened but he decided to pretend he didn't hear it so he set his usual mask on, knowing that whatever it was that had happened - even if it was by his own hands... or lips - was wrong.

"I lost control, but I won't make that shitty _mistake_ again, so there isn't a need to worry brat." He lied, saying it in hopes that she will not think anymore of it even though he will...

Mikasa's head snapped at the venom in his voice, she was momentarily surprised before it transitioned into anger, annoyance and frustration. "Why would it have been a mistake?" She practically growled at the short man sitting in front of her.

"Tch. It's inappropriate for any superior and their subordinate to have any sort of relationship or affair. It's forbidden and would cause problems worse than a titan attacking headquarters. And it's a mistake because you're not worth letting someone get close to me." He kept lying to himself, he knew she could definitely be worth it but he wasn't about to let someone get through his walls so easily again and have the heartbreak later.

Her stomach dropped at his last comment, but instead of letting her fears show, she continued as if nothing bothered her,

"If I'm not worth it why do you have to control yourself around me?" She got him there.

"Why do you care so much?" His glares intensity grew which each word he spat out.

She kept silent as if thinking of the right answer. But Levi was becoming impatient. He stood up, ready to go retire for the night since it had gotten quite late, he walked around the desk and to the door with a strong stride filled with purpose when a soft hand reached out and gripped his wrist, stopping him and before he could react, it pulled him towards the girl he was originally fleeing from. He landed in front of Mikasa who still sat on the chair with her head hanging low, hair obscuring her vision. Levi stood, waiting for an answer which never came.

"What the fuck now Ackerman?" His tone that of annoyance and a slight malice, when actually he was panicking, his heart hammering.

"What if..." She slowly moved to stand up, her head still hanging low but he could still see the small lift at the corner of her lips.

"I didn't..." She towered over him now which started to piss him off a bit more, because of this he had to move backwards in order not to knock into her but he ended up with his body hitting the desk behind him.

"Want you to stop...?" By now she was looking into his eyes, the fire there again.

His breathing hitched and his mouth suddenly felt dry, but she didn't give him anytime to say something for she slowly brought her head down.

Her lips felt soft and wet against his, it was a soft kiss that lasted a few seconds before Levi gave in and responded to it, only more feverishly. He took her bottom lip between his teeth, eliciting a gasp from Mikasa, allowing him to slip his tongue inside and to tangle his with hers, a moan bubbling in both their throats. Their lips in sync, their bodies flush against each other, Levi's pushed into the desk with his hands roaming her hips and lower back, her hands entangling themselves in his hair and slightly tugging, rewarding her with a groan from the man beneath her and it made her stomach flip and her heart pound and her body to feel like it's on fire.

Apparently she wasn't the only one feeling the heat because soon she felt something other than a leg rub against her hip when she ground her hips into him. Knowing exactly what is was and how he was feeling, she decided to tease him a bit.

 _Payback for the other day,_ she thought to herself as she slowly started to slow down the pace of their kisses and rock her hips against his erection, a moan singing from his open lips. He was breaking under the touch of Mikasa, her hands tracing themselves over his toned chest and rubbing his throbbing erection, the only thing separating the contact being his uniform. Levi's lips flew to her neck and started to suck and bite on spots she cried out for, nibbling on her collarbone while squeezing her ass. They were both in heaven.

But Mikasa had other ideas. Slowly she untangled her body from Levi's, their lips the only thing connected, his hands reaching for her waist again but she moved them away, only moving forward to slowly and passionately kiss him. She moved her face away slightly to whisper,

"Goodnight corporal"

She turned away and walked with a swing in her hips for the door while Levi was still in coming down from his high, him watching her as she closed the door behind her but did nothing to call her back no matter how much he wanted too.

"Fuck..." He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple with his pointer finger and thumb. His erection still showing through his white pants, painfully restraining it. He headed to his room - thankful no-one was in the halls, only the soldiers on patrol which he carefully avoided - knowing he had to have his release that Mikasa took away from him, even if it wasn't her finishing it, he'd do it himself with the image of her strong and clear in his mind.

Levi will definitely finish what she started with him tomorrow when she comes for her usual work.

He reached his room and forcefully opened the door and entered, locking it behind him, walked to his bed and sat down. Levi undid the buckles of his straps and pants, Mikasa's moans and touch from before ingrainedin his imagery, playing over again in his head.

Her name pouring out of his mouth like air, mixing in with his dark surroundings, his release so pleasureful he shudders and moans out her name into the cold night.

"Mikasa..."

.oO0Oo.

That was so difficult to write but I hope I did an OK job. Review's in the comments are much appreciated.

Word - 4600+

IMPORTANT - I was originally planning for this to be a one-shot, but if you want it to continue into a multi-chapter story then let me know in the comments as well.

P.S. If I do continue just know that it probably won't have such mature first few chapters, since this was very very difficult to write, but definitely later on. Maybe.

Anyway, thank you very much for reading this.

-MelancholyKeys


End file.
